Clothing for animals is known and many dogs wear sweaters which are usually of tubular construction meant to be pulled over the head of the dog and having openings through which the legs may be extended. However, applicant is unaware of any clothing for dogs which includes the provision of bullet-resistant material.
Police departments throughout the country invest large sums of money in training dogs, caring for them, feeding and housing them. As is known, dogs are used for numerous diverse types of missions by police departments. They are used to detect the presence of narcotics in luggage, they are used to search for people based upon their senses of smell and hearing, they are used to go into buildings ahead of police to chase suspects.
Since dogs are very often the first member of the police department to arrive at the location of the suspect, they are usually placed in an extremely vulnerable position. Since police departments spend thousands of dollars for the expenses for each dog used, a need has developed to provide a means for protecting police dogs from harm when being shot at by suspects.
Further, a need has developed for a means of protection for dogs when they are placed in such precarious positions.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
1,437,255 to Mallinson PA1 1,595,834 to Griffiths PA1 2,273,706 to Hafner PA1 3,141,443 to Huey PA1 3,813,281 to Burgess PA1 3,855,632 to Davis PA1 4,186,648 to Clausen PA1 4,198,707 to Haupt PA1 4,355,600 to Zielinski PA1 (a) In a first aspect of the present invention, the inventive vest is draped over the dog and is fastened underneath the dog by suitable means such as straps and buckles, VELCRO, snaps or the like. PA1 (b) On the inner surfaces of the vest, a plurality of pockets are formed so that bullet-resistant pads may be inserted and removed therefrom. PA1 (c) Bullet-resistant pads are provided for the flanks and chest and to protect areas of vulnerability with regard to the vital organs of the dog.
Each of Mallinson, Griffiths, Hafner, Huey and Zielinski teaches the concept of an article of clothing for a dog. These articles of clothing are, generally speaking, of tubular construction including openings for the legs of the dog. None of these patents teaches the concept of armor incorporated in canine clothing.
Each of Burgess, et al., Davis, Clausen, et al. and Haupt, et al. teaches the concept of bullet-resistant armor with at least David and Haupt, et al. teaching such armor incorporated into human clothing.
While the above-listed United States Patents teach, on the one hand, clothing for a dog and, on the other hand, bullet-resistant clothing for a human, there is no teaching or suggestion in these references of the provision of bullet-resistant clothing for a dog. As such, a need has developed for such a product.